wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscars/2009
Best Picture * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" * "Frost/Nixon" * "Milk" * "The Reader" * "Slumdog Millionaire" Best Director * Danny Boyle, "Slumdog Millionaire" * Stephen Daldry, "The Reader" * David Fincher, "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" * Ron Howard, "Frost/Nixon" * Gus Van Sant, "Milk" Best Actress * Anne Hathaway, "Rachel Getting Married" * Angelina Jolie, "Changeling" * Melissa Leo, "Frozen River" * Meryl Streep, "Doubt" * Kate Winslet, "The Reader" Best Actor * Frank Langella, "Frost/Nixon" * Sean Penn, "Milk" * Brad Pitt, "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" * Mickey Rourke, "The Wrestler" * Richard Jenkins, "The Visitor" Best Supporting Actress * Amy Adams, "Doubt" * Penelope Cruz, "Vicky Cristina Barcelona" * Viola Davis, "Doubt" * Taraji P. Henson, "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" * Marisa Tomei, "The Wrestler" Best Supporting Actor * Josh Brolin, "Milk" * Robert Downey Jr., "Tropic Thunder" * Philip Seymour Hoffman, "Doubt" * Heath Ledger, "The Dark Knight" * Michael Shannon, "Revolutionary Road" Animated Feature * "Bolt," Chris Williams and Byron Howard * "Kung Fu Panda," John Stevenson and Mark Osborne * "Wall-E," Andrew Stanton Foreign-language Film * "The Baader Meinhof Complex," Germany * "The Class," France * "Departures," Japan * "Revanche," Austria * "Waltz With Bashir," Israel Adapted Screenplay * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," screenplay by Eric Roth; story by Roth and Robin Swicord * "Doubt," John Patrick Shanley * "Frost/Nixon," Peter Morgan * "The Reader," David Hare * "Slumdog Millionaire," Simon Beaufoy Original Screenplay * "Frozen River," Courtney Hunt * "Happy-Go-Lucky," Mike Leigh * "In Bruges," Martin McDonagh * "Milk," Dustin Lance Black * "Wall-E," screenplay by Andrew Stanton and Jim Reardon; original story by Stanton and Pete Docter Cinematography * "Changeling," Tom Stern * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Claudio Miranda * "The Dark Knight," Wally Pfister * "The Reader," Chris Menges and Roger Deakins * "Slumdog Millionaire," Anthony Dod Mantle Film Editing * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Kirk Baxter and Angus Wall * "The Dark Knight," Lee Smith * "Frost/Nixon," Mike Hill and Dan Hanley * "Milk," Elliot Graham * "Slumdog Millionaire," Chris Dickens Documentary Feature * "The Betrayal" (Nerakhoon), Ellen Kuras and Thavisouk Phrasavath * "Encounters at the End of the World," Werner Herzog and Henry Kaiser * "The Garden," Scott Hamilton Kennedy * "Man on Wire," James Marsh and Simon Chinn * "Trouble the Water," Tia Lessin and Carl Deal Documentary Short Subject * "The Conscience of Nhem En," Steven Okazaki * "The Final Inch," Irene Taylor Brodsky and Tom Grant * "Smile Pinki," Megan Mylan * "The Witness -- From the Balcony of Room 306," Adam Pertofsky and Margaret Hyde Animated Short * "La Maison en Petits Cubes," Kunio Kato * "Lavatory -- Lovestory," Konstantin Bronzit * "Oktapodi," Emud Mokhberi and Thierry Marchand * "Presto," Doug Sweetland * "This Way Up," Alan Smith and Adam Foulkes Live Action Short * "Auf der Strecke" (On the Line), Reto Caffi * "Manon on the Asphalt," Elizabeth Marre and Olivier Pont * "New Boy," Steph Green and Tamara Anghie * "The Pig," Tivi Magnusson and Dorte Høgh * "Spielzeugland" (Toyland), Jochen Alexander Freydank Art Direction * "Changeling," James J. Murakami, art direction; Gary Fettis, set decoration * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Donald Graham Burt, art direction; Victor J. Zolfo, set decoration * "The Dark Knight," Nathan Crowley, art direction; Peter Lando, set decoration * "The Duchess," Michael Carlin, art direction; Rebecca Alleway, set decoration * "Revolutionary Road," Kristi Zea, art direction; Debra Schutt, set decoration Costume Design * "Australia," Catherine Martin * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Jacqueline West * "The Duchess," Michael O'Connor * "Milk," Danny Glicker * "Revolutionary Road," Albert Wolsky Makeup * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Greg Cannom * "The Dark Knight," John Caglione Jr. and Conor O'Sullivan * "Hellboy II: The Golden Army," Mike Elizalde and Thom Floutz Original Score * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Alexandre Desplat * "Defiance," James Newton Howard * "Milk," Danny Elfman * "Slumdog Millionaire," A.R. Rahman * "Wall-E," Thomas Newman Original Song * "Down to Earth" from "Wall-E," music by Peter Gabriel and Thomas Newman; lyrics by Gabriel * "Jai Ho" from "Slumdog Millionaire," music by A.R. Rahman; lyrics by Gulzar * "O Saya" from "Slumdog Millionaire," music and lyrics by A.R. Rahman and Maya Arulpragasam Sound Editing * "The Dark Knight," Richard King * "Iron Man," Frank Eulner and Christopher Boyes * "Slumdog Millionaire," Tom Sayers * "Wall-E," Ben Burtt and Matthew Wood * "Wanted," Wylie Stateman Sound Mixing * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," David Parker, Michael Semanick, Ren Klyce and Mark Weingarten * "The Dark Knight," Lora Hirschberg, Gary Rizzo and Ed Novick * "Slumdog Millionaire," Ian Tapp, Richard Pryke and Resul Pookutty * "Wall-E," Tom Myers, Michael Semanick and Ben Burtt * "Wanted," Chris Jenkins, Frank A. Montaño and Petr Forejt Visual Effects * "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," Eric Barba, Steve Preeg, Burt Dalton and Craig Barron * "The Dark Knight," Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Tim Webber and Paul Franklin * "Iron Man," John Nelson, Ben Snow, Dan Sudick and Shane Mahan